The Adventures of Ash, Frankie and Marco the lightsabers
by AhsokaTano11
Summary: What happened to Ahsoka Tano's shoto when she dropped it while running from clones? When Master Yoda dropped his lightsaber while dueling the new Emperor, what happened to it? When Darth Vader cut Luke Skywalker's hand off, what happened to the dropped lightsaber? This is the story of what happened to those lightsabers. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Welcome to my FanFic, 'The Adventures of Ash, Frankie and Marko'. The idea came from my brother, who asked me what happened to Luke's lightsaber at the end of Episode V!**

**Enjoy,**

**AhsokaTano11 =)**

**Chapter 1: Part 1 - Ash, Ahsoka Tano's shoto**

********Ahsoka's P.O.V********

Keep running, must keep running. A flash of blue exploded next to me. Just keep running. I can hear the yells of the Clones close behind me. I mustn't let them catch me. My fingers curl around my lightsaber and shoto. I named them back when I was on Illum building my shoto.

_Flashback_

"All done, Snips?"

"You bet, Skyguy. What do ya think?"

"Nice, very nice. But don't think that having two lightsabers will mean that you will be able to beat me now!"

"Huh, I can beat you any day, Skyguy, and you know it!"

"You wish!"

"Whatever… hey Skyguy, I think I am gonna name my lightsabers"

"Pfft, who does that Snips?"

"ME!"

"Crazy Padawan"

"I heard that, Master"

"I know"

"Well, I think my lightsaber will be called… Ernie. Yeah, I like that. And my shoto…hmmm…"

"You sound like Master Yoda"

"Shut Up, Skyguy… GOT IT! My shoto's name is Ash. Ernie and Ash"

_End of Flashback_

'Come on, Ahsoka. This is no time to day dream.' I wake myself up and deflect a few stun bolts. One lands at my feet.

"Aw Kriff" I mutter angrily as I fall off the walkway. I grab onto the edge by my fingertips and flip back up. I see Ernie, and pull him to my hand. No sign of Ash though… oh well, I go to keep going.

********Ash's P.O.V********

Ow, that hurt! Come on, Mistress, you are better than that! You don't usually drop me! Hey! Where are you going? I'm over here! I watch as my Mistress runs off, with Ernie in her hand. She can't see me. What will happen to me now? Oh, there is a Clone over there. I hope he doesn't find me. I cower down in the shadows. This could be bad…

The clone walks right past me. Boy those clones can be stupid. Well, except Captain Rex of course. My Mistress told me and Ernie that she liked the Captain. Ernie and I had a giggle about that after she had fallen asleep. Ah yes, they were the good times. But now, my future is uncertain. Mistress, I am scared. Come and get me. Please.

********2 days later, Ash's P.O.V********

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a raspy voice said out of nowhere. I searched around in the darkness, but I could not see anything.

Oh no, oh no, oh no… this could be bad. I almost groaned as a greasy Twi'lek picked me up. Mistress, come help me. I shuddered as he held me up to his blue face. Yuck.

"YOU will be of great use!" he chuckled. He turned and swaggered into a cantina. I could not see anything because of the smoke! I have seen some dirty bars in my time, but this one was by far the worst. I could hear a band somewhere to my right and a fight somewhere to my left. The greasy Twi'lek headed directly for a table in the corner. Well, as directly as he could anyway. He was so drunk. I shuddered again. This was horrible. Worse than that time my Mistress took me to the Citadel. Boy oh boy, that was bad. But this? Incomparable.

The Twi'lek sat down at a table with three other life forms, two human females, and a Togruta male. One female had dark brown hair, the other had red hair. The Togruta male had rusty orange skin, with white triangles pointing down on his cheeks.

"Well, what do you have there, Manzo?" Asked one of the women. 'Manzo' grinned and drunkenly replied "Oh, just a lishsaber"

The other three perked up. "Ya gonna bet with it?" asked the Togruta, a sneaky grin on his face. Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this…

"Of course! How about we play now?" Manzo stupidly replied. The man smirked at the women, and they snickered behind their hands.

"I'll deal" offered the red haired female. She deftly shared the cards between the four bodies and wordlessly picked her cards up. Manzo clumsily grabbed his. Oh dear, I think I will be in different hands by the time the night will be over…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Part 2 – Ash, Ahsoka Tano's shoto

**Ash's P.O.V**

Well of course the Twi'lek lost me to the Togruta. And it was obvious that Togruta cheated. But what really got me mad was that I overheard the Togruta, whose name is Victor, was going to sell me on the black market! I am a JEDI'S SHOTO! Not some bargaining chip! ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

**Victor's P.O.V**

"Hehehe, that Manzo is so stupid." I chuckle to myself. I check the Jedi lightsaber is still in my hand. Pick pockets are plentiful down here.

I head towards a back alleyway, so I can see if this lightsaber actually works.

After I check to see that no one is here, I fumble around trying to turn it on without stabbing myself in the stomach.

**Ash's P.O.V**

Come on Ash, come on. Think girl, think! Oh Kriff, he's ignited me. This could get messy. I wonder I could short circuit myself, so he thinks I'm defective. Now that is a good idea…

**Victor's P.O.V**

I nearly drop the 'saber when it turns on. I stare at the shimmering yellowy-green blade in awe. I'ts amaz…

A stick snaps. I whirl around, holding the 'saber in front of me. A small critter squeals and runs away, frightened to death. I chuckle and experimentally twirl the 'saber in a circle, watching the blade blur. I am unbeatable.

I wonder who this belonged to. I should really make a story up about whom it belonged to so I can tell it to the guy I sell it to.

"That young chick that left the Jedi, she will do. What was her name again?" I mutter aloud, staring into the shining blade as if the name would pop out of it. "The orange one, who was framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple…"

**Ash's P.O.V**

I was shocked. My Mistress has left the Jedi Order. Why? I know they thought you bombed the Temple, but why did you leave? Oh Mistress, please come and get me. I need to know the truth.

I listened attentively to what Victor had to say. I had to find out what had happened.

He started muttering to himself, making up a story about me "Now, let me see. Her name was… started with A… last name was T… Tano… got it! Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan. Or should I say" he chuckled "_former _Jedi Padawan."

I was shocked. Why had she left?

My heart sank. Ernie and I were really close to out Mistress, and she loved us just as much as we loved her. We were there for her thick and thin. We were there when she went along with the Citadel expedition. We went along when she took some younglings to find their lightsaber crystals. And now, I am missing one of the most important times of her life.

Victor chuckled again. Boy oh boy I wish I could get out of his grasp. He is horrid. Almost worse than Captain Tarkin, and he is _really_ horrid.

"Yup" continued Victor to himself "Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber. That will bring the crowds. The rogue Jedi's lightsaber!"

I almost blew my circuits. She is not a rogue Jedi! She is innocent! I silently fumed as Victor continued his plans.

"There is that black market auction on Friday. I might go there. Many people would pay quite a price for a Jedi Lightsaber." Chuckling, he slipped me into his shirt pocket and walked off, probably feeling quite proud of himself.

Thanks for reading, please review! =)

AhsokaTano11


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Part 3 – Ash, Ahsoka Tano's Shoto

**Ash's P.O.V**

Victor, who was still chuckling, wandered into a bar and called for a drink. I have a bad feeling about this. Victor slung his arm around a young female dancer and begins to talk to her. I roll my eyes. He has the same amount of charm as a Rancor!

"… and I punched him in the gut!" Victor enthusiastically recalled to the more than slightly disgusted dancer. Man, does he need lessons in how to attract females.

Victor called for another drink as the dancer thankfully slipped away. He skulled the drink and groggily asked for one more. The bar tender, a Bith, shook his head. Probably a good idea too, Victor had already had at least 5 glasses, and the stuff looked quite strong too. Victor slammed his fist into the bar.

"Gimme anno' one" he slurred. The Bith shook his head again. He turned to attend to another customer before Victor ignited me. Uh Oh, this spells trouble. The band stopped, the people quietened and turned around. Oh Kriff. We are in deep poo-doo now.

"I said GIMME ANNO' ONE!" Victor's voice rose to a shout. The Bith shook his head, before quickly diving out the way as a badly aimed shoto went flying through the air. Glasses smashed, people gasped.

The band started up again as 3 police droids came in. The Bith was shaking behind the now ruined bar. Victor was on the ground somewhere. The police quickly sized up the situation and grabbed Victor and dragged him out. I never saw him again. And I have no regrets about that either.

The shaken up Bith picked me up. He studied me intently, before tucking me in a pocket. He nodded at another bar tender and slipped out. Darting into a small apartment, he grabbed a com link and pressed the button. After a pause a "Yes?" came through.

"Who is this" The Bith quickly replied something.

"Yeah, I did ask you to tell me if you found a lightsaber. Have you found it?"

The Bith, who was clearly excited, replied a flood of words into the com link.

"Whoa, whoa... slow down. Greeny-yellow you say? Hmm. Did you see a green one?"

Bith responded, sounding sorry.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Can you meet me at that abandoned ware house in the lower levels of Coruscant? The place where the… rogue Jedi held her Nano Droids. "

There was a bit of anger in the man's voice as he said 'rogue Jedi'. I wonder why…

"Ok, see you at 2200 hours then." The Bith switched the com link and headed out of the small apartment.

*2200 hours, abandoned warehouse in the lower levels of Coruscant**

The Bith shifted nervously as he waited. I sat in his hand, wondering who I was going to now. The nervous Bith jumped as a stray animal ran past. He jumped even more when someone said "So you made it".

The Bith spun around. A hooded figure stood, his arms crossed. He looked familiar… I have seen that stance before somewhere. But where…

The Hooded Man handed some credits to the Bith and grabbed me. Well, here goes nothing. Let's hope this guy is nicer than Victor was.

"Keep your eyes open for that green 'saber, would ya?" Hooded Man told the Bith. The Bith, clearly happy about his new found creds, nodded and slipped into the darkness.

The Hooded Man slipped me onto his belt. But not before I saw his clothes. Or should I say _armour_. Trust good old Rexter to find me. I was over joyed that I was in safe hands.

"Well little one… let's find your buddy so 'Soka can look after herself." Rex told me before tuning and cautiously walking into the warehouse.

*1*/2 an hour later**

Well, it took half a kriffing hour, but Ernie and I are finally reunited. Rex searched the whole building and found many traces of a fight.

Ernie promised to tell me what happened later, but for now we were happy to sit on Rex's belt in silence.

Well, one more chapter for Ash. Then we move on the Frankie, Yoda's lightsaber.

Review… or else… =)

Have a lovely day.

May the Force be with you.

AhsokaTano11

BTW: has anyone figured out how I chose the names for the lightsabers? Think actors.


End file.
